Quand Entre Deux Femmes
by Toxic Relations
Summary: this is True Love Never Breaks but it has been altered... it focuses mostly on the sodie relationship but it will have other pairings later on.the trey thing never happened and caleb is still alive. femslash and possible character death.
1. Do you love her?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…well except for my idea, but that's about it.

**Chapter**: **I Think I Always Will**

Alex sat thinking over the events that had marked the end of her happiness: Ryan, Marissa in the tent with Ryan, the bonfire, and the tears that she oh so determinedly fought back during their last words to each other. She loved her so much, and even though they had broken up she still longed to be near her. Marissa was her other half. She was the love of her life. She was everything that meant something to Alex. She was _her _everything.

Alex was suddenly brought from her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"ALEX?... Hello earth to Al?" the voice exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. Hey Jodi." Alex said trying hard not to space out again.

"Don't worry about it." Jodi said taking a seat next to Alex on her couch.

"Look Jodi, just because me and Marissa are…are " Jodi rolled her eyes when Alex stalled.

"Alex I hate to inform you, but I've ...moved on" Jodi said the last part with fake heartbreak in her voice.

"Smartass"

"Sarcasm: one of my many gifts offered free of charge"

"Free of charge huh? Wait I'm kinda curious what is it that you offer that is _not_ free of charge?" Alex said knowing that her comment would catch Jodi a little off guard.

"Oh Shut up!"

They sat in a silence that seemed to last forever, although it wasn't an awkward silence, Jodi was beginning to grow tired of it.

"Hey Alex?" Jodi said in a low voice.

"Yea?" Alex said wondering what Jodi was thinking, and still bewildered at the fact that Jodi still hadn't hit on her since she showed up a few days ago.

"I know you Alex and I know that you _are _like totally in love with Miss Mary back in Newport. Hell to tell the truth that's why I decided to just move on, but I want to hear it from you. I want you to tell me how you _truly_ feel about her." Jodi said looking Alex directly in her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"I am in love with her and to tell the truth I think" Alex was now fighting back tears and trying to not breakdown. "I think I always will be."

"Well, that's all I needed to know." She said while getting up and snatching her cell from off the table.

"Jodi, what are you doing?" Alex said worryingly.

"I have a" Jodi pondered the thought of what she should call it "I have a plan I guess you could say"

"oh..no." Alex said remembering the so-called plans that Jodi had come up with in the past. "This is gonna be a blast."

I didn't change this chapter all that much. I just fixed a little grammatical error.


	2. A friend of a friend

A/N: Not many alterations to thins one….actually I think it's exactly the same….not sure.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Alex asked calmly.

"A friend of a friend of yours." Jodi said, knowing she wouldn't pick up on it.

"Well" the blonde started. "Does this friend of a friend of mine have a name?" She asked beginning to grow agitated.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jodi said knowing it would piss her off.

Alex decided to just sit back and keep her mouth shut when she finally realized she wouldn't get anything out of her friend. _This better be good_. Alex thought to herself.

"Come on answer the fuckin' phone!" Jodi said loudly after her third try. Finally on the fifth try someone answered. "Bout damn time!"

"Sorry Marissa wouldn't go away…and she can't know about this….so that was a bit of a problem." The person on the other end had began to ramble.

"Okay 'Babble Queen' could you give me a sec?" Jodi needed to get Alex out of the room.

"First of all shut up! Second of all go ahead." She couldn't be mad at Jodi even if she wanted to.

"Thank you!"

Jodi moved the phone away from her mouth and rested it on her shoulder, but the other girl could still hear her.

"Hey Lexi, could you go in the other room for a sec?" Jodi asked Alex who was sitting on the couch.

"Umm let me think….no!" Jodi wouldn't tell her who was on the phone so Alex decided to give her a hard time.

"Come on please? This is important." Jodi really needed her out of the room!

"Okay, but tell me who you're talking to first."

"Come on Alex stop being a bitch!" Jodi was beginning to get agrivated at her friend's attitude.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Jackass!"

"Skank!"

"M.A.G.!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Fuck you Jodi!"

"Whatever Alex would you please just go!" Jodi was tired of arguing.

"Fine I'll go, but will you please tell me who it is?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

"No! Now go!"

"I'm already gone" As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized she had said the before…in a somewhat similar situation. To Ryan. And with those last thoughts she walked away.

Jodi put the phone back to her mouth. "Sorry it took so…" she was cut off by the other girl.

"Wow! Pissy much!"

"Having your heart broken will do that to a person" Jodi responded. She decided to continue when the other girl didn't respond. "SO back to the main subject. How exactly are we gonna do this? I mean have you decided on a place?"

"Yea I was thinking we could meet each other at Omally's Corner?" She was unsure if Jodi would agree.

"Sounds great Summer!" she then registered what Summer had just said. "Wait you do realize that's a gay club…right?" Jodi was curious as to why she would pick a gay club.

"Well I figured it would be a better place for a reunion for Alex and they're both girls. Unless you think it's a bad idea, we could always go somewhere else" Summer was a little nervous.

"Oh no, that's a great idea I was just making sure you knew" a blanket of silence fell over the girls and after awhile it started to get to Jodi. "So how are you and Comic Boy doing with the whole hetero relationship thing?" _I may still be oblivious to her looks but my guess is Seth doesn't deserve her._

"Well actually we just broke up." Summer was upset about the break-up but she was the one who dumped Seth. _Besides when I told him he was okay with it, maybe a little heart broken but okay._

"I'm sorry sweetie" _Did I just call her sweetie?_

_Did she just call me sweetie?_

"No it's okay really"

"So why did you two break up?" She was curious how such a seemingly happy couple could break up and the other not even be affected.

"Well let's just say I had a few realizations about myself, and I didn't want to lead him on. Well I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow when we're on our way. Bye!" but before Jodi could respond Summer hung up the phone. Leaving Jodi with one thought; _I wonder what that was about?_

"CAN I COME OUT NOW!"

"YEA BUT YOU BETTER BE NICE OR I'LL GET BENSON TO BITE YOUR ASS!"

By the way I couldn't figure out how to put a description of Benson in the story so here it is. Benson is a black pit-bull that is very sweet and non-pit-bull like. Oh and she was named after the character Olivia Benson on Law and Order SVU. In this fic Jodi has an obsession with Law and Order SVU. haha (laughs to self) how do I come up with this shit? _Who knows?_ Hey who was that?(begins to grow worried)


	3. That Stung

**Chapter 3: That Stung**

"Marissa wake up it's 2 in the afternoon!" Julie was beginning to get angry because her daughter had locked her door and wouldn't let her in. "Damnit Marissa open the door!" Just then Julie heard gagging noises on the other side of the door. "Marissa? Marissa sweetie are you okay?" Then there was a loud thud. "Oh my god!" Julie started to fight with the door trying to get it open.

"Hey Julie what are you doing?"

"Summer did Marissa give you a key to her room?" She was beginning to cry.

"Yea, sure what's wrong" She started digging through her purse trying to find the key.

"I think something's wrong with Marissa. At first she was just refusing to open the door then I heard her throw up and I think she passed out or something…" Summer cut her off.

"Here's the key" _Oh God please let her be okay! Please! _Julie then opened the door.

"Oh my God Marissa!" She was pale and pretty much looked like she was dead but she opened her eyes. "Summer call an Ambulance!" Marissa's eyeshad closed again, but she was still breathing. "Come on sweetie wake up please wake up! Wake Up!" Julie was becoming more worried as each second passed.

"They're on they're way. I'm gonna go call Jodie and let her know that we wont be there tonight." She couldn't look at Marissa when she was like that. Julie just shook her head yes. She was crying so hard she couldn't speak.

Summer walked in the other room and dialed Jodie's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Jodie um we're not gonna be there tonight" Jodie could tell that Summer was crying.

"What? Why not?…Wait Summer what's wrong and why are you crying?" Jodie was beginning to get worried.

"I think Marissa may have tried to kill herself again. I'm at her house the Ambulance are just now getting up to her room… I don't know what to do."

"Just go with her. Ride in the ambulance. You can call me back later." It upset her to know Summer was in so much pain.

"Okay"

"Hey it's all gonna be okay alright. Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Alright. Bye."

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Hello this is Pizza Hut how may I help you today?"

"She's not doing too good, but they say she'll be fine in about a week. I'm really worried about her." Summer had tears in her voice.

"Oh hey Summer. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you, and like I said I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I know. I know she will it's just…I feel like I could've stopped her from trying to drink herself to death…again by I don't know not talking to you and going straight to Alex."

"Well that stung a little bit." _Well it's nice to know how she really feels…even though I wish it was a little different._

"Oh God, Jodie I'm sorry it's just I feel like we should've acted quicker." She inwardly smacked herself for being so hateful.

"It's okay." There was an awkward silence. "Soo…why did you and Geek Squad break up?" She was trying to keep Summer's mind off of Marissa and what was going on at that moment.

"I told you already…realizations" _GOD! Should I tell her? I mean she kinda deserves to know considering the fact that she's practically my 2nd best friend. No!I'll just let her find out on her own!_

"Well what kind of realizations?" She was beginning to get extremely nosey.

"It's none of your business okay. Sorry I gotta go Marissa's awake." And with those last words she hung up.

"Oookkkaaayyy."


	4. Merci

**CHAPTER 4: Merci (slight alterations.)**

Jodie was sitting on the couch thinking about what she should do about Marissa being in the hospital and Alex not knowing…..but she was having a little trouble staying on the subject. _Should I tell her she's in the hospital? Should I take her there? Should I call Summer back? Why the hell did they break up? What realizations? _Then it hit her!

_OMG!...She likes Ryan! Shit! I knew it would never happen between us. I mean it makes sense. She helps Marissa get with Alex and she gets Ryan. From what I hear Ryan just wants a piece of ass anyway. But maybe she doesn't like Ryan. Maybe Seth likes Ryan! Yea that's it…Seth likes Ryan. Summer couldn't possibly like Ryan. Ryan was Marissa's ex so Summer couldn't possibly like him. Ya know whole girlfriend handbook and all that…I gotta do something!_

**Back at the hospital (outside of the building)**

Summer was on the phone talking with Kirsten.

"Hey how's Ryan? Does he know?" Summer wondered if Ryan knew what Marissa had done.

"No I didn't really want to be the one to tell him that the love of his life tried to kill herself…again." Kirsten had always loved Marissa as if she was her own but Ryan was just as important…sometimes.

"Well I think he may want to know. I think he deserves to know." There was a long pause. "Hey Kirsten, the doctor is here I have to go"

"Bye, Sweetie. I'll let Ryan know."

"Okay bye."

"Mrs. Cooper and Ms. Roberts"

"Yea right here!" Julie and Summer both went back inside to speak with the doctor.

**Back in Marissa's room**

"Mrs. Cooper we have ruled out a suicide attempt and…" Julie interrupted Dr. Carson.

"What do you mean?"

"I was about to tell you." Julie shot him a hateful glare. "We found venom in her system, snake venom. We believe she may have been poisoned but whoever attempted to kill her obviously didn't use enough. We figure it wasn't very…deadly." The doctor spoke like a politician….or a car salesman.

"So you're saying someone tried to kill her?" Summer was having a little trouble understanding.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. There are some de…" The door to Marissa's room opened interrupting Dr. Carson once again.

"Dr. Carson, I'm Detective Kedison and this is my partner Detective Dalice." The woman looked towards Julie…slightly stunned by her looks. "And you must be Mrs. Cooper and you are?" She had no idea who Summer was.

"None of you concern."

"Summer be nice!" Julie was shocked at her 'daughter's' behavior.

"Sorry" She said it rather sheepishly.

"It's okay I understand you must both be going through a rough time." She really saw no need for Summer's apology.

"Yea well it's still rude." Julie said it while shooting Summer a look.

"Well let's get straight to the point. Is…" She heard Summer giggle. "What's so funny?"

"What you said." Julie answered for Summer.

"What did I say?" She really had no idea.

"Straight."

"Straight?" She really was confused.

"Yep straight… Ya see Summer was born with her mind in the gutter and anything you say can and will be overly thought about and taken as something perverted….no matter how serious the situation or unperverted the comment."

"Oh I see! Well then I'll just get 'right' to the point." _Damn the mom is way hot! _" Is there anyone who might want to hurt Marissa?" She mostly looked to Summer for the answer.

"Just about every unpopular kid in school." Summer didn't really like questions…no matter how simple.

"Well that narrows it down."

"No need to be sarcastic!"

"Summer!" Julie really didn't understand the girl.

"What? She's being sarcastic and I really don't appreciate it! This is a serious matter!" She heard Detective Dalice start to speak.

"You were just giggling a moment ago!" The detective said it with a laugh.

"Oh hold up! You need to just shut up before I knock the asshatiness out of you!" _What a bitch!_

"Summer! You need to leave. Go call Jodi and tell her the truth since you're so ready to express your feelings!" Julie really didn't need the anger the brunette brought to the situation.

"Fuck you you're not my mom! You have no claim over me!" Summer quickly covered her mouth once she realized what she had said. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean it."

Julie had tears in her eyes. "Just go call Jodie and tell her what's going on. And please take your medicine!" She said the last part with a smile.

"Yes MAM! I promise I'll take my meds!" She started out of the room but when she got to the door she turned around. "I don't really have to tell Jodi the truth do I?" Telling Jodi kind of scared her a bit.

"No you don't, but it would be good punishment." Julie said it with a grin.

"Merci maman" Summer smiled at the look on Julie's face and walked out into the hall.

Ok so I think I got it right. Merci maman is 'thank you mom' in French. I think. I hope. Whatevs if it's not lets just pretend it is.


	5. Jiinxed?

Just to clear things up:

1.) Julie is single but never got married…NEVER got married. (I don't know her maiden name..)

2.) Caleb is alive but Julie is happy and does not need a man. (giggles)

3.) Juju is a highly successful…(tries to think of a profession.)…..well lets just pretend she inherited enough money to live off of for the rest of her life…and for Marissa and Summer to share it and still be able to share it with their great, great, great, great grandkids.

4.) They don't live in a huge mansion. The live in…….a huge house.

5.) Summer doesn't live with them really but she like lives there…get me?

**Chapter 5: Jiinxed?**

"Hey Jo? Ya wanna fix me some break-fast?" Alex was trying to find Jodie to see if she would fix her some breakfast. "Jo? Jodie? Where are you at I'm kinda hungry?" a few minutes passed and she still couldn't find her…then she heard a car pull up. One that had to be Jodie's…no other car in the world sounded that smooth.

Alex walked outside after grabbing a pint of Ben & Jerry's. "Jo where were you? I was getting kinda worried?"

"I went to the grocery store to get some munchie worthy foods!" She said it with a giant grin.

"Why are you smiling? You look like a horny 13 year old boy." Alex was really starting to get worried now.

"Do you remember when you said you wanted to go on a road trip? Well it looks like your wish just came true." By the time Jodie had finished her second sentence Alex had already ran inside, grabbed her already packed bag, and jumped in the car. _Damn she's quick!_

"I'm ready. You ready? I know I'm ready! Let's roll!" Jodie felt a lot better knowing that she had gotten the other girl's mind off of Marissa.

"Of course I'm ready!" Jodie ran inside real quick to turn off all the lights and grab her stash….of Vault.

A few minutes later Jodie came back outside. "Ok I got my stash, the lights are off and…where are your pants?" They both laughed.

"Do I have to go back inside, root through my closet, find a pair of pants, and then take the time to put them on?...it'll take forever!" She wined like a little child.

"No you don't but you do need to try this!" Jodie handed her a Vault with some Canadian Mist in it.

"What is it?" She had no clue what Jodie was giving her, and she wanted to know.

"Just try it!" Jodie shoved the cup into Alex's hands.

"Fine!" Alex took a big gulp.

**Back in Newport**

Summer hadn't called Jodie the night before and was now having trouble reaching her.

"Shit!" It was the sixth time Summer had tried to call Jodie.

"What's wrong Summer?" It was Ryan…had to be.

"Hey, Ryan! What's going on?" She got out of her car. She was at Marissa's house.

"What do you mean what's going on? I just heard about Marissa…Why would she do that again?" He looked angry.

Summer was confused. _What did Marissa do? I don't remember Marissa doing anything bad… _"What do you mean? Why would she do what?" She was utterly confused.

"Wait, don't you know? Marissa tried to kill herself again and she's in the hospital. I thought you knew. How could you not?" He couldn't understand why no one had told Summer.

"Oh that! She didn't try to kill herself!" Ryan looked slightly worried.

"What do you mean? I thought she wasn't really able to talk? Something about being temporarily paralyzed."

"Oh well yea, she can't talk. The doctors found snake venom in her system, and since Marissa is like deathly afraid of snakes they figure someone tried to kill her." _Oh shit! I forgot to call Kirsten!_

"Oh well who did it?"

"Would I be here if I knew?" _What a dumb-ass question!_

"Hell I don't know."

"Well you should…well I have got to go! I'm trying to get a hold of someone." She started dialing the number again.

"Okay well I'm heading to the hospital. See you later."

"Bye, Ryan!"

"Damn Jodi pick-up the fucking phone!"

**About 2 hours out side of LA**

Jodi stopped the car at a gas station to get some ice water. When she got back outside she went over to Alex and picked the girl up. She set her on the concrete and then she dumped the water on her. Luckily she had decided to put on some tinker bell pajama pants.

"Alex, wake up!" She kicked her softly a few times. She was beginning to get worried when she couldn't get the girl to wake up.

Jodi put Alex back in the car, and took her to the hospital. When she got there they wouldn't let her back so she went back outside to get her cell and call Summer. She realized that her phone had been turned off and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid when she knew that Summer might've needed to call.

"Shit 28 missed calls! And they're all from Summer!" She dialed Summer's phone and it was answered on the first ring by a frantic Summer.

"What the hell Jodi? I've called you like ten times!"

"Actually it was 28."

"Well damnit don't just not answer your fucking phone…I was worried." She said the last part as if she was afraid of what the other girl's reaction would be.

"Look I'm really sorry. I accidentally turned off my phone." Jodi was angry at herself for causing the other brunette so much grief. "I really am sorry. Accept my apology?"

"I guess…just promise not to scare me like that again?"

"I promise." She swore she could see the smile on the other girl's face.

"Oh yea, umm Marissa didn't try to kill herself. She was poisoned with snake venom." She couldn't believe that it wasn't the first thing that had come out of her mouth when she picked up the phone.

"Well speaking of someone being in a hospital. Guess where I am!"

"Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay?" Summer felt her heart drop.

"I'm fine, but Alex isn't. She fell asleep and she wouldn't wake up so I took her to the hospital."

"What the fuck? It's like we're jinxed or something! It's like we can't get them together! Is there a law against that? I mean, the last time I checked there wasn't. I'm babbling so I'll just shut up now."

"It's okay. I think you're kinda cute when you babble." _Did I just say that!_

_Did she just say what I think she said? Maybe if I act like I didn't hear it I won't like…freak out._

"What'd you say?"

"Umm...nothing. I didn't say anything" She thought Summer had heard her but she figured since she asked what she said maybe she didn't.

"Oh well umm…get back to me when they find out what is wrong with Alex. Bye."

"Bye."

"Wait, Jodi?"

"Do you speak French?"

"No why?"

"L'amour est a chose grande quand entre deux femmes." She said it with an immense air of confidence.

"What does that mean?" She wondered why she would tell her something in a language she couldn't speak.

"Don't worry about it. Bye." With that last statement Summer hung up.

"Now I'm going to have to try and remember what she said. Then I'm going to have to find someone that can speak French…Damnit why couldn't she say it in German or Spanish?"

Jodi walked back into the hospital to see if they would let her see Alex.

I will not tell you what Summer said. You will have to figure it out on your own….but oh how true it is!


	6. Back on the Block

A/N:Hey look!...it's a real update!

**Chapter 6: Back on the Block**

**In Newport...**

Summer was in the chair next to Marissa's bed talking to her about what had happened and why she was in the hospital.

"Okay so yea. Someone poisoned you with snake venom. The police said they found it in your flask so it may have been someone close to you." She paused. "I hope it wasn't Ryan."

The door opened.

"Hey Summer!" It was Cohen.

"Hey Seth." Seth noticed that she looked deep in thought.

"Sorry to interrupt thinking time but what's going on? Ryan told me that Marissa was in the hospital but he didn't tell me why." He was confused as always.

"Marissa was poisoned with…" She suddenly remembered something. "…glass. She was poisoned with little pieces of glass. They say a maid might've slipped it in her food."

"Oh that explains it…I guess. Who in the hell poisons someone with glass?"

"I don't know but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure! After all I've been doing you a favor for a while now I guess!"

"Look, just go get Julie." Seth left the room to go find Julie.

**Back in…"Wherever Jodi Is"**

"Look here you skankified four year old! I NEED to get back there!"

"Miss I'm sorry but you're not blood related or legally related. I'm sorry but I can't let you through."

Jodi sighed and the nurse leaned over. "I'm sorry but letting you back so that you could go into the fourth room to the right of the elevator on the third floor would be completely unethical. I'm sorry but I can't do it. And I most certainly can not suggest that you come in on a different shift…with a different name and relation." She winked.

"Thank you for your time! I'll just be going now." Jodi walked out of the hospital. She had some time to kill.

**Back in Newport…**

Julie walked into the room with Seth.

"Hey Summer Seth said you needed me." She looked worried.

"Yea. Seth could you give us a moment?" He really didn't need to be here for this.

"So what is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I know who did it." Julie's eyes shot open.

"What! Who!" She was ready to kill.

"You know Seth's friend Zach?" Julie nodded. "Well I think it was him. I mean he used to have a crush on 'Riss and he has a shit load of pet snakes."

"I can't believe it! He always looked so…innocent. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but it does make sense." They just stood there in silence for a few minutes. "So should I go check it out or tell the Detectives?"

"I think we should just sit on it for a while. Do you think we could get someone to stay in the room at all times? Like one of the Detectives? Kedison maybe?"

Summer was slightly confused be the comment but figured it was legit. "I'm sure somebody would. Protect and serve right?"

"Right."

"Is it okay if I come in now?" Seth poked his head through the door.

"Yea it's fine. Mom I'm just gonna go make a call." And with that Summer walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

As soon as she stepped out side of the hospital doors her phone rang.

"Hey Jo."

"Hey Summer."

"So I think I know who did it."

"OMG! Who was it?" _That was fast_.

"This guy named Zach. He's one of Seth's friends and he used to have a crush on Marissa so it makes sense."

"Well I'm glad you've gotten somewhere. They still won't let me in."

"Damn."

"This nurse told me where she was though, and she said that I should come back during next shift and tell them something other than "I'm her friend."

"Well that's cool. So when are you gonna try again?" A car had just pulled into the parking lot scaring Summer to death when it squealed it's tires. "Hold on a sec Jo. Hey asshole this is…" She noticed the driver was on their cell phone when they stepped out of the car. She walked over to the driver.

Right before Summer grabbed the driver's shoulder the driver hung up their phone and began to speak to Summer. "Do you always treat your dear friends so rudely?" Summer gave the guy a big smile and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you again!"

"I know it's been forever!"

"Wait what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Marissa and I figured now would be a good time to visit. So here I am!"

"Well I'm on the phone right now but when you walk in go to the elevator at the end of the hall. The room is the only one on the second floor with two security guards, a geek, and tons of other people by it."

"Thanks Sum."

"Oh and Cal?"

"Yea?"

"No flirting." She winked at him and then went back to her conversation with

Jodi.

"Hey Jodi are you still there?"

"Yea but I'm about to walk into the hospital so I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Alekzandra what!

A/N: the translation of the title is "**When Between Two Women" **……..oh and the guy…Cal is **NOT **Caleb. It's a long lost friend of the gang and when you try to imagine him….imagine a white guy that looks like a thug or a guy that has many 'connections.' ….i can't think of anybody to 'play' him and am very open to suggestions….so PLEASE suggest! AND OMG! YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW!...like seriously.

**Chapter 7: Alekzandra What!**

**Hospital in Newport…**

"We haven't found any evidence that officially links Zachary Johnston to the crime." Detective Dalice and Detective Kedison were going over what had happened after Julie told them about Zach.

"But he has pet snakes and he has somewhat of a motive." Julie was worried that whoever did it may never be found.

"It's simply not enough," Detective Kedison paused. "And I don't think he did it."

"What do you mean?" Summer was, again, confused.

"When we went to his house he was with his girlfriend, and when we asked to check his room he let us. Without any hesitation or so much as an "It wasn't me." It simply doesn't make sense. If he was guilty he would have tried to get rid of his snakes and he has a girlfriend so the motive is gone."

"I guess."

"If you think there's anyone else please let me know. Here is my card." Detective Kedison handed her card to Julie.

"Thanks." The Detectives left the room.

"I told you it wasn't him."

"Summer, you're the one that suggested it!"

"So?"

"Whatever."

"Well I'm gonna go catch up with Cal. Come get me if Marissa wakes up again."

**In the Hallway…**

"Hey Summer."

"Hey Cal." There was an awkward silence. "So where have you been?"

"Well I just got back from New York. Before that I was in La La Land. I just got word that one of my old racing buddies is in the hospital and I figured I'd come visit you first."

"I feel so honored!"

"You should. That old racing buddy isn't just a buddy. They're blood. And as soon as I find out who put her in the ICU they are dead." He looked extremely upset.

"Who is in the ICU?"

"My sister… Her name is Ace or at least that's what we call her. Her real name is Alekzandra." He smiled at the thought of her.

"Alekzandra, what!" _It couldn't be!_

"Alekzanda Charisma Livingston…Well Alekzandra Charisma Livingston Kelly if you count her…"

"Hey Cal! I didn't know you were back!" It was Kirsten.

"Hey Mrs. Kirsten. How's it hangin'?"

"Okay, if you don't include the fact that someone tried to kill Marissa."

"Yea…I'm dealing with two."

"What'd you mean?"

"My sist…" )((((THUD))))(

"Summer!" Summer had collapsed.

"Oh my God, Cal get a doctor!"

**Wherever Jodi is…**

"Hello. I'm here to see Alex Kelly."

"You mean Alekzandra Kelly?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's your relation?"

"Sister."

"You're her sister?" The nurse looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yea…by adoption."

"Really? What's your name?"

"Jodi Kelly."

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"Your name is Josephina Moreno."

"How'd you know?"

"You forgot your license on the counter." The nurse smirked.

"FUCK!"

**Newport…**

Cal was talking with Summer in a separate hospital room. Summer had a concussion.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm Fine."

"Good because I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Some place between here and LA."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go see my sister."

"Okay. Bye then. See ya later?"

"Definitely. Bye."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Bye!" He gave her a big smile and left.

**I know it's a little short, but oh well……..and once again….YOU BETTER REVIEW!...please! ;)**


End file.
